


Three Kisses of Forbidden

by theomnisquid



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Durincest, Feels, Fiki, Incest, M/M, brothers kissing, fili x kili, kili x fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomnisquid/pseuds/theomnisquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss had been when he was at that awkward stage of not quite a child and not quite a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Kisses of Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mzpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mzpineapple/gifts).



> The other day, my sister tells me that she is going to draw me some Durincest featuring Fili and Kili. And that I should write a short fic to go with it. So I did.
> 
> http://kimmybacondoll.tumblr.com/image/41888542068

Their first kiss had been when he was at that awkward stage of not quite a child and not quite a man. Really it had been more of Fili pressing his lips to Kili’s. But Kili had known in that moment- that moment of fire and ice waging a war within him- that he would love no other than Fili. It was Kili, however who brought their bodies together, seeking the rough scratch and pull of his brother’s beard against the smooth cheeks of his own face where his own beard had not yet begun to grow.

When they finally parted from each other, Fili laid his forehead against his brother and told him they cannot do this. This is wrong and even though Kili knew what his brother said to be true, he found that he would break about any unspoken taboo to have Fili in a way a brother should not.

 

Their second kiss was years later. Fili’s hands shook gently as they lay on Kili’s face and his eyes frantically searched his brother’s. _It wasn’t fair._ Kili thought as he swallowed hard and didn’t let the tears stinging at his eyelids fall. He was the one that should be worried. He was the one that should be searching his brother’s eyes and the rest of him to be sure that he was still whole. Fili was the one who had been crushed between a rock giant’s knee and a wall of solid rock.  
Kili closed his eyes and let out the breathe he had not known he was holding. Fili was ok, Fili was alive, he repeated in his mind over and over again. It was when he felt Fili’s hot breath on his lips, his brother’s longer nose just grazing the tip of his that he reopened his eyes.

“Fili?” He whispered as his brother’s thumb rubbed a circle on his cheek; Fili didn’t answer. His lips pressed hot and desperate against Kili’s. And like so many years before Kili finds himself knowing that there will never be anyone besides Fili.

Their last kiss is moments before they pass from this world. Fili is crouched over Kili. He is whispering over and over for Kili not to die despite the fact that his life blood is slowing ebbing out of a mortal wound placed so very near his heart. Kili reaches a hand up and tangles it into his brother’s golden locks. He smiles up at his brother, his dear sweet brother. He would give almost anything to not see the tears in his brother’s eyes. He closes his eyes and weakly pulls his brother to him. blood stained lips meeting blood stained lips. This isn’t like any of their other kisses. Desperation and desire so fierce mixed with the strong metallic taste of blood. This is the kiss of those who know they will never touch another again. And so they cling to each other as the ongoing battle rages around them.

Kili passes first; his breath leaving his body one last time as he thinks about how Fili will always be the only one for him. Fili is left sobbing into his brother’s neck, wailing out curses and prayers. It is not long though, before he joins his brother in the afterlife. His body slumping over Kili’s protecting it in death as he had in life.


End file.
